


Ribbon

by Bitway



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, idk they're older thats pretty much it, probably counts as fluff or something, takes more in the GO setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Aphrodi has to leave, Fubuki graces him with a small gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> A short thing I wanted to write on one of my OTPs, based off some imagines thing.

“You cut your hair.” It wasn’t a question, but a statement that left his lips. He wasn’t surprised by it. The blonde had been talking about getting a hair cut. Never mentioned when, just said he would when he found the time for it.

“I did. Like it?” Aphrodi asked, a hand of his running through his hair, trailing out until reaching the dyed tips. That wasn’t something that he mentioned before. Maybe it was a sudden impulse decision. An offer to him, a discount. He would take it if it was something sudden. Spontaneous, he was like that sometimes.

“I miss the length.” Fubuki did the same as the other, reaching out a hand to take into his hair, slowly running it through with his hand. So soft, beautiful. Just like him. “Still looks good on you.”

Aphrodi smiled, reaching up and taking his hand to hold. Lightly, gently, he pulled it down, their hands swinging a little playfully as he looked towards the other. He was glad for the compliment. It was truthful. The other wouldn’t lie. If it was bad, he would have said so. Maybe it was a biased opinion, the silver haired man always found him attractive.

The two remained in silence. Hands intertwined and swinging side to side thanks to the blonde. Fubuki was looking down at them, watching them swing, not wanting to speak. He never liked saying good-bye. Even if it was a short trip, Aphrodi had to go home, he could never stay for too long. Personal reasons, job reasons. He didn’t mind it.

“I’ll miss you.” 

His voice had caught Fubuki’s attention, causing him to look up, their hands slowly coming to a stop unconsciously. His gaze softened, his smile held a hint of sadness in it. The blonde always said that. It was true. For both sides.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

Aphrodi kept his smile up. He knew better than to frown. It didn’t suit his face. But he also didn’t want to worry the other. If he looked disheartened by this departure, he knew the other would to. And he did not want to see that sad look appear on his snow angel’s face.

“I don’t know why we’re saying this, we still have some time before you go.” Fubuki chuckled. Plane wasn’t leaving for another couple of hours or so.

“But we can get this out of the way. No last minute good-byes.”

“I bet you’d like that. A dramatic good bye as you go off on the plane. Like a movie scene.”

“Me? You think I’d like that?” A giggle escaped the blonde.

“You would, wouldn’t you?”

“Only if you remained by the open window, watching my plane until it turns into a tiny speck in the sky. Of course we’d both need a handkerchief, you know. Wipe away our tears as we’re separated.”

A laugh from the silver haired one.

“See? I knew you’d like that. But…” A pause. “I don’t know if you’d like this.”

“Like what?” Aphrodi questioned, curious to this sudden statement. What was there not to like? He didn’t know. Whatever it was, wasn’t shown to him yet.

Fubuki hesitated. He knew he didn’t have to. Giving gifts to others, to him, he was always anxious for the response. Would he like it? There was the obligatory yes since they were together. But he wanted to know if he really would or wouldn’t. He would tell him, wouldn’t he?

After a long pause, he spoke.

“Turn around for me.”

Now he was even more curious as an order had been given. A surprise for him? Whatever could it be? A gift worthy for a god? Had to be.

Aphrodi spun around, his short hair imitating what his longer hair would do, swishing in the air until it settled down against his back. He waited, eager to find out what this surprise was, he was assuming it was a gift now.

The blonde felt the silver haired’s hands lightly touch at his back, though reaching to grip his hair. What was he doing? His hands were running through his hair, pulling it together. He wondered what he was doing, just wanting to touch his hair? Maybe he did really miss the length. The blonde could grow it back. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt his hair lie against his back again.

This time it wasn’t flowing like before, it had been all bunched up. Something tying it together. A ponytail. That was his hair style now.

As Aphrodi turned to see Fubuki, his hands reached to touch his bound hair, slowly making its way until his fingertips were poking at a strand of cloth.

“Its a ribbon.” Fubuki cleared up as the other seemed to be trying to think of what it could be. Couldn’t really see it from his field of vision.

“I didn’t think you’d like a regular rubber band. So, I thought you’d like something more…you.” It was different, it would stand out. The little bows could bounce around as he went on his way and it was red. Flashy, eye catching color.

Aprhodi’s hands felt it, it was nicely tied. It really wasn’t a rubber band, the material was different. It was tied like a ribbon would be to a present. Cute.

“But I didn’t tell you I was cutting my hair today.” He was puzzled. Its not like he could see the future.

“I know. I’ve been keeping a hold of it.” Waiting until he did decide to go through with it. When had he decided to get it? Probably the first time Aphrodi had mentioned wanting a haircut. “I thought if you were going to cut it, you might like it in a new style.”

Fubuki meant well. He knew Aphrodi was into fashion, trying something new, looking up the trends. Thats the way he was. If he were getting a haircut to, parts of his wardrobe would probably be changing. Something to match the new style.

“You’re sweet.” Aphrodi’s smile widened. He leaned in, giving the other a peck to the cheek. Can’t do much in a public space, but he didn’t care. As long as he could show his affection, he would.

Fubuki’s smile widened to. A hint of pink surfacing on his cheeks. His words had meant he had liked it. That was his way of saying thanks, he knew.

“And you’re welcome.”

“Now I’ll miss you even more.”

“Don’t start getting mushy on me. I thought we already said that anyway?”

“It doesn’t hurt in saying it again, does it?” He pouts, just a little.

“No. You know I’ll keep waiting for you, no matter what.”

“I know. Maybe I should get you something for your hair. We can match.”

“It doesn’t suit me and you know it.”

The blonde laughs this time.

“Fine, fine, you win that one.”

“So, whats my prize?”

“The usual.”

A sweet kiss before his departure. Maybe a little more. A tight and loving embrace to. Fubuki would get more of his prize, continue were it left off, when he returned. He could wait for him, he said it himself. And he would.


End file.
